Chained Memories
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sasuke sat on the bench across the emergency room. He stared at the door and intently prayed that his cherry blossom would be saved SasuSaku-ish


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but if ever I did, I won't let Itachi die.

A/N: You may really not understand this story but please do read and review. XDD

Her dripping blood made a trail as the nurses made their way through the emergency room. One nurse stopped her teammates from entering the emergency room. Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He looked at Sasuke, who they managed to take back to Konoha. Naruto walked to Sasuke, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Damn you Sasuke, this is your entire fault!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto's eyes were slowly turning red and he was emitting orange chakra. Kakashi calmed Naruto down. Naruto mumbled his apology. Sasuke sat on the bench across the emergency room. He stared at the door and intently prayed that his cherry blossom would be saved. He clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and kept on blaming himself for what happened.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Team Kakashi had discovered where the Hebi was. They wasted no time and quickly went to the Hebi's location with high hoped that they can take Sasuke back. Naruto, being the ruthless and stubborn guy he was, ran inside without even thinking. Sure enough, the Hebi was there and they were all ready to attack Team Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto clashed. Kakashi battled Suigetsu. Sai faced Jugo and Sakura took Karin on. It was a long fight between the two parties. Naruto had already released three tails while Sasuke was just on his first stage of his cursed seal. Naruto ran to attack Sasuke. Karin ran between Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura followed. Sakura was about to get hit by Naruto when Sasuke threw her away. It was a pretty strong throw and Sakura hit a rock and knocked her unconscious. Kakshi and Sai managed to defeat their opponents. Sasuke knocked Karin unconscious and agreed to come back to Konoha; he had already completed his goals. The team went back to Konoha as fast as they could. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The door opened and the doctor came out. Naruto immediately inquired about Sakura. The doctor told them that they had healed her wounds and stopped the internal bleeding.

"Although we stopped the internal bleeding, we couldn't do anything about Sakura's blood clot. It was pretty hard to cure and I'm afraid it would cause her a complicated case of amnesia." The doctor said.

They were all surprised. Kakashi asked about how long Sakura's amnesia will take. The doctor shrugged. Sasuke was pissed.

"What kind of doctor are you?!" Sasuke asked.

Sai stopped Sasuke from hitting the doctor. Sasuke grumbled. The doctor permitted them to see Sakura and they all rushed inside. They saw Sakura sitting up and staring at the distance.

"Do you remember me, Sakura?" Naruto immediately asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and tried hard to remember him. Sakura shook his head. Naruto frowned. He introduced himself and the rest of the team. Sakura smiled one of her sweetest smiles. A nurse came and told them that the Hokage wanted to see them. Naruto bade Sakura goodbye and told her to rest. Sakura nodded. Team Kakashi went to the Hokage's office. Tsunade asked them about Sakura.

"It was my fault!" Sasuke and Naruto said altogether.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and just like old times, they began to argue. Tsunade banged her hands on the table. Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped. Sai then told the whole story. Tsunade scolded them. Tsunade then turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura pleaded, before the mission, for your punishment to be light. The elders and I decided that you are forgiven from what you've done against Konoha but you won't be able to leave Konoha's premises until the appropriate time. That means no missions for you." Tsunade said.

Kakashi and Naruto were both happy for Sasuke. Tsunade dismissed the team but Sasuke stayed behind. Tsunade asked what he wanted.

"May I take care of Sakura to make it up to her?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade thought. She looked at Sasuke's sober face then agreed. Sasuke bowed and left the room. (Tsunade swore she saw Sasuke smile.) Naruto and Kakashi were eavesdropping and they heard the whole conversation.

"Sasuke-teme, don't hurt Sakura again." Naruto said.

"I know. I won't." Sasuke told him.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke headed back to the hospital. He arrived at Sakura's room and saw her still asleep. He sat beside the bed and held Sakura's hand. Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She found Sasuke by her side.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, but… who are you again?" Sakura said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your former teammate." Sasuke told her.

Sasuke asked if she was hungry. Sakura nodded. Sasuke went out to buy food. Sakura thought about Sasuke. Sasuke's face flashed through her mind but it was still very unclear. Sasuke returned with food. He also brought flowers and arranged it on the vase. He smirked. He remembered that every time he was hospitalized, it was Sakura doing the same thing he was doing. He very much regretted ignoring Sakura back then. Sakura thanked Sasuke for the meal.

"Sasuke-san, tell me more about myself." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. He told her that they both graduated from Konoha's Ninja Academy. They were former members of team 7. Sasuke also told Sakura about the chuunin exam. Sakura wanted to know more.

"Gomen. After the chuunin exams, I don't know what happened to you. I left this village in search of power to protect someone special to me. All I know is that you're one kind, caring and beautiful cherry blossom." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke told her to get some rest or better yet, go to sleep. When Sakura fell asleep, Sasuke went out to ask the doctor if she could go home the following day. The doctor checked his record and said yes. Sasuke thanked thedoctor.

"By the way, Uchiha-san, as I said earlier, Sakura's amnesia is complicated. She tends to forget the events that occurred the day before." The doctor said.

Sasuke was stunned. The doctor went away before Sasuke tries to hit him again. Sasuke returned to Sakura's room. The moon illuminated Sakura. She looked so beautiful. Sasuke stroked her hair. Sasuke traced Sakura's face and kissed her cheek. Sakura subconsciously smiled. Sasuke fell asleep, holding Sakura's hand. The following day, Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke sleeping. She can't remember his name though his face looks familiar. Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura already awake. Sasuke greeted her good morning.

"Gomen, but who are you again?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grew sad. Sasuke introduced himself again. He also told Sakura what happened yesterday. Sakura apologized. Sasuke poked her cheek and told her that there was nothing to apologize about. Sakura smiled. After having breakfast in the hospital, Sasuke accompanied Sakura home.

"Uhm, can you please stay with me for a while? I want to remember my past." Sakura requested.

Sasuke agreed. The two went inside Sakura's house. It was Sasuke's first time in there and he was amazed at how it was so clean and well-arranged. The two went to the living room. Sasuke found the kitchen and prepared tea. Tea was good to drink during a chilly day such as that day. Sasuke asked if Sakura remembered anything, yet. Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke-san, I dreamt of something." Sakura said.

Sasuke arrived back in the living room, holding a tray with teacups and a teapot. Sasuke asked about the dream.

"I dreamt of you and me. I was like, stopping you from leaving… I think." Sakura said.

Sakura continued to explain her dream. Sasuke remembered that scene. He was leaving Konoha in search for power. It was where Sakura confessed her love for Sasuke and it was where Sasuke shattered her heart.

"Sakura, you loved me then. I wanted to return your feelings towards me but back then, there were hindrances. I had to achieve my goal of killing my brother first." Sasuke said.

Random images of Sasuke flashed in Sakura's mind. Sakura felt her head hurt. She faltered to the ground. Sasuke caught her.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura remembered Sasuke and her childish crush turned real love.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke asked if she remembered everything. Sakura told her that she remembered everything about Sasuke and little about everything else. Sasuke asked Sakura if she wanted to go out. Sakura agreed. They walked around town and Sasuke introduced to Sakura all their friends and mentors they encountered in the streets. They had lunch at Ichiraku's and saw Naruto there. After eating, they went to the cherry blossomy place and sat under one of the cherry blossom trees.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was hesitant to continue his sentence.

"Sakura, I love you. Marry me…" Sasuke finally said.

Sakura smiled and agreed to marry him. She cupped Sasuke's face and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss. Their first kiss. They both drew back to breathe.

"Sakura, before I forget…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke brought out a necklace. He had it crafted secretly when he was still in Sound. The necklace had a cherry blossom pendant and inside the cherry blossom was the Uchiha crest. Sasuke placed the necklace around her neck. Sakura hugged Sasuke and Sasuke hugged her back. It was the happiest moment of their lives. It began to drizzle and they ran back to Sakura's house. Sakura prepared dinner since Sasuke sucked in cooking.

There's no such thing as living happily ever after so the following day…

Sasuke was trying to cook breakfast for Sakura. He managed to cook edible food. He placed the plate on a tray along with Sakura's orange juice. Sasuke went upstairs and saw that Sakura was already awake. Sakura's face was emotionless pr maybe slightly confused. She looked at Sasuke who greeted her good morning with a smile.

"Gomen, but who are you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's smile vanished and his heart sank. He thought that Sakura was well already. How can she forget again? Sasuke wondered when Sakura will get rid of her amnesia or if it'll ever leave.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

OWARI

A/N: I know that the ending's not good. I was pressured because I had a deadline for this one shot.

This is what Sasuke gets for killing Itachi! He doesn't deserve Sakura! I'm not anti-Sasuke but he was a bastard in the manga!!

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!! :D (Here in thge Philippines, it's july 23 already.. XDD)


End file.
